drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Manor
|game= |prevlevel= Stellar Showdown |nextlevel= Crumbling Keep |boxcolor=#293131}} Mystic Manor is the seventh level in Wilfre's Wasteland in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Level To beat this level, the player has to go through doors randomly until the door to the far right has 2 pictures under it. Story After The Hero breaks the barrier and restores color to the ground in front of Wilfre's castle, Mari, Wilfre, and Jowee walk out. Jowee finds what Wilfre showed him hard to believe. Mike tries to comfort Jowee, but Jowee says it's easy for Mike to say since he has no idea how involved he is. Jowee, torn between what he wants and what is right, looks at Mike and realizes what he must do. Wilfre attempts to sway Jowee on his side, but he refuses. Jowee then tries to convince Mari to "do what's really right" and join The Creator's side. Mari is unsure at first, and wants to protect the village. Jowee responds to her saying the village isn't important anymore and what Wilfre showed them proved it. Wilfre then tries to convince Mari to ignore Jowee, and says she knows what will happen if they don't fight this. Mari then has a flashback of a memory in the village where she runs to her father upon hearing news of some unspecified event. Mari then asks her father if everything is alright, to which The Mayor responds that everything is fine, and then tells Mari that she is beautiful today, attempting to dissuade the topic. Upset, Mari mentions how it isn't fair and that being mayor suddenly mean everything that goes wrong in the village is your fault. The Mayor responds to this saying, that in a life of service, there are times when the good of the city must be put before one's pride, and that sacrifice is a more noble choice. He continues, telling his daughter that she will face many tough decisions when she eventually becomes mayor. Mari then tells her dad that she doesn't want to be mayor if people will be upset with her. The Mayor comforts her, and tells her that there are sacrifices that must be made that are bigger than either one of them. And he continues to say that when those times come, she'll know the right thing to do is. Ending the flashback, Mari finally decides to join Jowee's side, and help defeat Wilfre. Wilfre calls Mari a fool for abandoning her people. He then asks how everyone can follow their leaders so easily when they follow the "so called creator" that doesn't even care about them. Mike defends Mari and the creator, saying they'll follow them to the ends of the world even when their lives depended on it. Wilfre chuckles, and tells Mike that he might get his wish. Isaac then says they won't listen to Wilfre's lies. Wilfre responds saying that they have no idea. Growing tired of explanations, Wilfre goes back into his castle to finish what he started. Before Jowee sends The Hero to defeat Wilfre, Mari stops him. She then explains that Wilfre and her prepared a plan to stop the Hero. Before the Hero colors in Wilfre's castle, Mike asks Jowee what he meant by how he was involved in all of this. Jowee then avoids Mike's question saying that they need to stop Wilfre first. The Hero then goes into the first section of Wilfre's fortress. Enemies * Baki (Moon Jumper) * Duck Sentry * Anglerfish * Starfish * Accordion Fish * Dynamite Mole Rescued Raposa Quote Trivia * The music in the level played is the same music when The Hero has to fight a boss or when something bad happens. * A Sheepdog can be seen in the level card despite not appearing in the level. * In order to access the level, 250 Color Drops are needed to restore Color to Wilfre's castle. ** Doing this restores Mystic Manor, Crumbling Keep, and Hall of Darkness. *** However, they can only be played in this order. * The player receives 250 color drops when completing the level for the first time. * The quickest way to beat this level is by going through the door to the far right first, then the door on the far left next. After completing those two rooms, two paintings will appear underneath the door on the far right, showing that is the final door to go through. Media File:ComingSoon.png ---- Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Levels Category:Wilfre's Wasteland Category:Shadow Category:Levels in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Needs More Images Category:Needs Audio